Wiki Rules
This page lists all the rules of the . Please take the time to read carefully and fully the rules of this wiki if you want to avoid being penalized. Yes this is a long list, but the administrators will not take into account when warning or blocking a user if the user has not read these rules. The consquence of any violation of the rules will be determined by the admins as a group, whether it be a warning or a block. If you would like to suggest a change to the rules above, please contact an active administrator. Global Rules (Wikia's Terms of Use) All rules and guidelines from Wikia's Terms of Use must be followed. Any violation of Wikia's Terms of Use will result in an permanent block from this wiki, and any other consequences that Wikia may ensue upon you, including but not limited to: *the termination of your account *the deletion of any content of information that you have posted *the restriction of using any of Wikia's services and features Please read Wikia's Terms of Use for the full list of guidelines that must be followed in order for no penalty to occur. General Rules These are the general rules of this wiki and they must be followed. *You must be at least 13 years old to be able to use any service of Wikia (editing, creating, etc.). This is not our rule as it is required by Wikia and the United States' Children Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA). *Never reveal your personal information. This rule is for your own safety. *No cussing or profanity of any kind. You may censor some of the letters by using the * symbol. *No spamming or vandalism. This includes spamming minor edits to get badges. *Do not impersonate real people by creating an account or renaming one to act like them. If your account is not deleted or renamed back to the original before the end of the violation times, it will be assumed as another violation. *No reverting good edits without administrator consent. *No offensive or inappropriate content, including but not limited to harassment, racism, sexism, and bigotry. *No more than one account can be owned by the same person. The only exception is if you forget your password. *No advertising anything. *Do not act like a moderator if you aren't one. If you find something that breaks any of the rules, report it to the administrators. *Do not leave links to the same page, or redirects leading to the same page. *Do not create duplicate pages. Search to see if someone else has already made the page. *You may make templates for your userpage, but make sure to ask an administrator before making a template for further use in the wiki. Forum Rules These are the forum rules of this wiki and they must be followed. The forum feature is currently disabled. *All general rules apply on the forums. *No spamming on the forums. *Do not fight in the forums. All arguments must be reported to the administrators to be dealt with. Uploading Rules These are the uploading rules of this wiki and they must be followed. *You may only upload and post pictures that are relevant to Zelda Classic. *On userpages, you can upload any picture, even if it is unrelated to Zelda Classic. However, it must be appropriate and non-offensive. *Do not create duplicate images. You may only update the original image instead. *Do not steal other users' images without their permission. *The above rules apply to videos as well. Chat Rules These are the forum rules of this wiki and they must be followed. The chat feature is currently disabled. *All general rules apply on the chat. *No spamming or trolling in chat. *No flaming. *No random gibberish or hidden cussing. *Do not rapidly exit and enter the chat to fill up the chat log. *Keep private things in private messages. *Do not abuse the emoticons. *Do not abuse caps. Article Guidelines These are the article guidelines of this wiki and they should be followed. See Wiki Manual of Style to read the article guidelines. Chat Moderator Rules These are the rules that chat moderators must follow. *Follow all of the above rules. *Do not abuse kicking or banning privileges. Rollback Rules These are the rules that rollbackers must follow. *Follow all of the above rules. *Do not revert good edits without administrator consent. *Do not abuse rollbacking powers privileges. Administrator Rules These are the rules that administrators must follow. *Follow all of the above rules. *Do not add rules unless they are agreed upon by the other administrators. *Do not close or delete other people's forum threads without their consent. *No abusive editing of comments or replies. Bureaucrat Rules These are the rules that bureaucrats must follow. *Follow all of the above rules. *Do not use your powers to take a good user's rights without the consent of the administrators. *No "Wiki Dictatorship", which means that you make only yourself have special privileges. *Do not promote users because they are your friend. Promoting must have administrator consent. See Also *Wiki Guidelines Wow, that was a long list :D. If you got here by reading the whole thing, kudos to you! Because now you know how to avoid being block or penalized. Thank you for your cooperation, as these rules are meant to enhance the wiki experience for everyone contributing. Also, note that the rules may change at any time, and everyone will be notified when a change to the rules occurs. Thank you, and happy editing!